Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal
Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal (AoH:CatCS), also known as Lara's Mini-VN, is the first Mini-Visual Novel in the AoH Branch of the beWilderverse and an independent story following the exploits of Lara Croft. The kinetic novel follows Lara and her attendant Aaron Madsen as they are sent to China for by the Heels Agency, in order to retrieve the long lost Imperial Jade Seal of China. During the course of the novel, Lara receives her orders from General Miller, then flies to Beijing in order to steal the seal before it's rediscovery can be unveiled to the world. As Lara tries to retrieve it, she crosses paths with an underground organization, New Wei Forward, intent on using the seal for it's own ends, including returning China to the times of the dynasties. It falls on Lara to find away to recover the priceless heirloom from it's leader, a self proclaimed Lord named Cao Wei. Croft and the Coveted Seal is set before the events of both Misadventures of Agent Romanov, and the Last Raider comic. It was developed during the month of August 2019, releasing on September 2nd 2019Croft and the Coveted Seal Original Release, September 2019. It is also the first Agents of Heels content to use Spook's VN Engine made originally for NTR content.Croft and the Coveted Seal Public Teaser, August 2019 Croft and the Coveted Seal is a strictly Adult's Only Mini-VN! Synopsis Croft and the Coveted Seal takes the player through Lara's mission to recover the Imperial Jade Seal of China, before knowledge of it's rediscovery can cause a destabilizing effect on the world's balance of power. As an emblem of the old emperors' power, the Seal was once believed to be the physical embodiment of the will of Heaven itself, giving the owner the mandate to rule. Fearing the current political powers of China will use it to solidify public sentiment behind global expansion, General Miller sends his best Raider, Lara Croft to bring it back to the USA before that can happen. He also warns her not to let it fall into the hands of any other faction, as any sudden internal turmoil within a superpower such as China can create a power vacuum nobody is yet prepared for. After receiving her orders, Lara is sent to go get equipped for her mission. Natasha Romanov is asked to escort her to the armory in Agency HQ, but instead takes her to the underground labs as she wants to pick a fight with Dr. Reed Richards who works down there. On the long elevator ride down, small talk turns to discussion of Nat's relationship with Mark Perkins, and Nat telling Lara to "Loosen up, you'll last longer in this business if you do", referring to Lara's difficulties around having sex as part of the jobStated by Natasha Romanov, Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal. Soon they end up in the labs, where the Heels scientist "Quark" helps equip Lara with newly developed experimental pistols while Natasha leaves to fight with Reed Richards and Sue Storm in the lab. After Lara leaves, her next stop is Beijing, where she and her longtime aid Aaron Madsen check into a hotel under aliases, using the room as a base of operations in the city. Later that night, a gala is being held to show off the seal to special dignitaries and well connected locals, a few days before the official unveiling. Lara beings to get stresses out at the growing prospects of her needing to seduce her way to the seal, trying to calm herself by masturbating in the shower, but she is unsuccessful thanks to Madsen's watching. In the end he helps her by masturbating her himself, before they head to the gala to steal the seal. At the Gala, Lara at last sees the seal for herself. She can't tell if it's the real deal or not while it's under glass, but she can already feel it's powerful pull on her. She is interrupted by the arrival of Cao Wei, a charismatic gentleman who takes a quick liking to her, especially after learning she is in fact a true British Lady. He explains to her the history of the seal, most of which Lara already knows, becoming more suspicious as he goes. Eventually they part, and soon after the lights go out. Once they return the Seal is stolen and the only person to leave is Mr. Cao Wei himself. Later, once Lara returns to the hotel, Madsen has already found a lead on where the seal may have gone. Lara meets him at a local branch of the bar chain Aesop's Tables, where Madsen has found a member of New Wei Forward, a group dedicated to restoring the 3rd Century Wei Dynasty, which would need the seal to achieve the public's support to do so. Madsen interrogates the foot soldier into revealing the location of New Wei Forward's local safehouse in the slums. Lara sets out immediately to find it. With Natasha's advice ringing in her ears, Lara finds her way to Cao Wei and his group's safehouse, attempting to use her charms to seduce Cao. Unable to find the seal herself, she sleeps with him to tire him out, before searching the hideout thoroughly. Even though she finds the seal, she is caught in the act, and a chase breaks out as Lara rushes to return to her waiting plane home. She makes it, but only by diving several stories into a reservoir to escape Cao's ambush. Once safely out of China with the seal in hand, Lara once again feels it's pull on her, and at last she knows she holds the real thing. She realizes it's power is too great to be returned to the people of China, or to be handed over to Heels either, as it has a way of causing trouble that is too great to be let out of her protection. Together with Madsen she threatens to end her cooperation with Heels if Miller won't let her keep the seal under her guardianship at Croft Manor, losing Heels it's best raider, several artifacts already under her custodianship, and their European landing base in the UK at her home estate. Miller reluctantly accepts before sending both Lara and Madsen to Mexico to wait for a new mission, which would later become the events of ''Agents of Heels: The Last Raider''. The story ends with Lara placing the seal in the relics wing of Croft Manor in England, after she reminisces on her life's goal to uncover the truth behind the murder of her father, Richard Croft. Important In-Game Events * Lara receives her pair of unique pistols. * New Wei Forward obtain the Jade Seal briefly * The Jade Seal is recovered by Lara Croft, stored at Croft Manor out of the public eye. Major beWilderverse Outcomes This Mini-VN has some important outcomes to the beWilderverse, including but not limited to: * The Imperial Jade Seal of China is found and returned to the world after millennia of being lost. As far as the public knows it is still lost, but it is now kept at Croft Manor. It is technically under Heels control, though through Lara Croft's custodianship. * Tensions between Lara Croft and General Frank Miller deepen to a point of uneasy trust in their partnership. Aaron Madsen's history with Miller is also brought back up after several decadesStated by Aaron Madsen, Agents of Heels: Croft and the Coveted Seal. Despite this, Heels maintains its arrangements with her and keeps it's use of Croft Manor. * Cao Wei declares a grudge against Lara Croft for her betrayal of his kingdom and cause. * Internal strife between parties in China, especially the PLA and New Wei Forward are exacerbated. Having the seal, even for a brief time, increased New Wei Forward's standing among the people of China, if only a little. * Lara renews her vows to uncover the truth behind her father's murder. * Lara obtains a unique set of pistols that are lightweight and attuned to night missions, with a dampened muzzle flash. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the story, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists or major support roles: * Lara Croft * Aaron Madsen * Cao Wei * General Frank Miller Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Natasha Romanov * Marshall Booth, aka Quark * Doorman/Undercover New Wei Forward Goon, Unnamed * 2 New Wei Forward Henchmen/Guards, Unnamed Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * Richard Croft, Lara's Father * Dr. Eric Harris * Mark Perkins * Dr. Reed Richards, Heels Head Researcher * Sue Storm, Heels Lab Tech Appendix References Category:BeWilder Mini-VNs __NOEDITSECTION__